User blog:Falcon31/Wing/Shelby fanfic: A Ring
I've written quite a few H.I.V.E. fanfics and have a tendancy to be very critical about them XD. Some of my fav pairings to write about are Raven/Nero and....*drumroll* Wing/Shelby *applause* Yay!!!! Here's one of several I've written: Wingelby Fanfic: A Ring 'For heaven's sake Wing,' sighed Otto, 'Would you just go and do it.' Wing was pacing agitatedly around Otto and Laura's large living room. 'Otto's right,' put in Laura, 'Shel will be probably be fed up with waiting by now.' Wing paused his pacing and slumped down into a near-by chair. 'But what if she rejects me?' he asked worriedly. Otto and Laura exchanged a disbelieving glance, 'Wing,' began Otto slowly, 'You've faced some of the most feared villains alive, me injected with Animus, the Overlord and a mutant plant without bating an eyelid and yet at the thought of doing this your panicking?' Wing looked up at Otto, 'Well,' he said defensively, 'You don't know what Shelby's like if she gets annoyed. 'Oh just get on with it will you?' exclaimed Laura. 'I'll deal with finding you a swanky restaurant and you can figure out the location to do your bit, okay?' Wing hesitated. 'Okay?' Laura repeated a hard edge to her voice. 'Okay,' muttered Wing. Otto bit the inside of his lip hard to disguise a grin. This could turn out to be an interesting evening for Shelby. ---- Shelby gazed out of the restaurant window, lost in her thoughts. It had been a while since she'd last seen her long-term boyfriend, Wing. It felt like years though it was only a few weeks, but then that was to be expected. He was very much sought after. But then, she thought a smile slipping onto her face, so was she. There was the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her. Shelby twisted around in her chair, then smiled as she saw who it was, her heart lightening. Wing. He stood behind her a broad smile on his face, gazing at her intently. 'You look amazing,' he said softly. Indeed she did, a shimmering low-backed, black dress, it reminded him briefly of her as an Alpha student in a way. 'And you look incredibly handsome,' smiled Shelby standing up and kissing him. Wing reddened slightly. He was dressed in a black suit with a white top on underneath a dark expensive-looking jacket. Shelby eyed up Wing, he seemed a little nervous for some reason. 'What is it?' she asked. Wing jumped slightly and looked up at her, meeting her eyes, 'Urrmm...' was all he could manage. 'Did something happen on your assignment?' asked Shelby gazing at him anxiously. Wing smiled at that, 'No, it all went smoothly, don't worry about anything, just enjoy the food.' Shelby raised an eyebrow but let the matter lie, she would talk to him later. Wing and Shelby walked out of the restaurant arm in arm, 'So what's this surprise you were talking about?' inquired Shelby, glancing up at Wing. 'Well, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it,' Wing replied dryly. Shelby smiled, 'True,' she commented, and relented she would see would see what it was soon enough. Shelby peered out of the tinted limousine window and her eyes widened. They were parked by the London Eye, it was lit up, shinning brightly in the night. Both she and Wing climbed out of the car and Wing led her over to the massive wheel smiling slightly. A man stood by one of the cars holding the door open, 'Sir and Madam,' he said graciously as they stepped in. Shelby glanced up at Wing, 'So how much did you pay him?' she asked softly. Wing grinned, 'Enough to keep him happy.' The car left the ground as the wheel began to turn, both Wing and Shelby stood next in front of the window, watching as a dramatic view of London at night came into view. As the car stopped at the very top of the wheel Wing took a deep breath and slid his hand surreptiously into his jacket feeling the velvet en-cased bow that was in there, the nerves came back full force. He shoved them down, it was now or never. Shelby turned to smile at him, her face alight, 'This is an amazing surprise Wing, thank-you so much.' 'This is only part of it,' replied Wing smiling slightly in return. Shelby looked at him curiously, 'Then what's the other part of it?' Wing got down on one knee and Shelby's eyes widened in astonishment was he really going to... 'Shelby Trinity, will you marry me?' asked Wing, producing the box with the ring inside and opening it up. The ring lay there glistening in the soft light, the shinning diamond glinted gently. Shelby stared form Wing to the ring and back again. Slowly a delighted smile slid onto her face, 'Yes,' she said softly. Wing's heart leaped in his chest. 'Yes,' she repeated more loudly and slipped the ring onto her finger. Wing laughed with delight and pulled his fiancée into a kiss. Suddenly the world seemed much brighter. Otto lowered the high-power binoculars from his eyes and grinned. 'She said "yes"!' he exclaimed into a radio, on the other end, Laura, Franz, Nigel, Raven, Diabolus and Dr. Nero along with a few others from HIVE burst into applause, they were clustered around he radio with pleased expressions on their faces ready to throw a party to congratulate the lucky couple once they came back to their home. THE END! Category:Blog posts